The present disclosure involves the quantitative analysis of gases for compounds of interest and is an extension of the apparatus and methods taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,519. More specifically, the invention is directed, although not limited, to the classification and quantification of impurities in air.
The referenced patent discloses the creation of several charged species by a pulsed direct current (DC) spark discharge acting on a carrier gas containing other compounds to be identified and quantified, where the carrier gas is typically helium. The charged species are used to classify and/or quantify the unknown compounds in the carrier. This detector is connected with upstream or downstream devices such as a sample source, gas chromatograph (GC) column, spectrum analyzer or the like. A sample to be analyzed is loaded for flow along with the carrier gas into a system chamber. While the sample passes through the detection device, a pulsed, high voltage DC spark discharges to form selected charged or energized species within the gas. The spark discharge simultaneously initiates several types of detection systems. For instance, the very short DC spark creates a readily available thermalized electron flux which can be used in a detection system. In an alternate mode of operation, the spark creates a more slowly diffused flux of metastable helium atoms which drift toward selected electrodes within the detector at a controlled rate. The helium atoms will react with molecules of the sample to surrender the excess energy from the excited state to cause sample molecule ionization which, as a secondary and delayed reaction, can be measured by a detection system. Another aspect involves photoionization of gas into positive and negative charged particles normally recombining at high speed. If a select sweep pulse voltage is applied, the recombination is prevented to furnish a signal indicative of the unknown compounds within the gas mixture. Identification and quantification of compounds of interest can, to some extent, be controlled by varying the timing of the spark, the electrode geometry, the voltages of the detector segments, and the modes of interactions observed within the plasma. A complete discussion of the apparatus and basic principles of the measurements are disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,519 and are incorporated herewithin by reference.